Take Off Your Mask
by SpideysBae
Summary: After a few weeks of fighting and hanging out together, Peter Parker takes a chance and surprises Wade Wilson. One-shot (kinda) Slash Spideypool Pre-relationship
1. Chapter 1

"Deadpool!" Peter Parker hisses as a bullet skims his right arm. He takes a chance and glances at where the spandex has ripped, cursing under his breath before using his webbing to swing away from the four gunmen.

"You rang?" Wade appears in mid-air, catching onto Peter's foot at the last second. Peter's heart beats faster at the sound of his voice and he reprimands himself; now is definitely not the time to be thinking like that. "Looks like you got yourself into a pickle, baby boy."

"Where the hell have you been?" Peter demands. He lowers the two of them behind a car.

"I had the rumblings only chimichangas could satisfy. Plus, I had a coupon," Wade chuckles and Peter glares at him.

"There isn't time for this. Can you, y'know, do your Deadpool thing?" Peter gestures to the gunmen and Wade puts his hands on his hips.

"Spidey, I thought we had established the correct way to ask," he cocks his head and Peter can feel his stupid smirk, even though he can't see it through Wade's mask. Peter watches as the gunmen approach and sighs, knowing there is no way of getting around this.

"Deadpool, you're the greatest fighter I've ever met and I suck. Will you please help me?"

"Well of course! Why didn't you say so, Sugar Bean?" Wade says, pulling the katanas off of his back and turning to face the gunmen. "Now who wants to be slashed first."

With Wade's help, the fight is over in a few minutes and Peter's mind is now free to roam wherever it wanted. And at the moment, it was roaming all over the muscular body of the leather-and-spandex-clad man walking beside him. Peter could feel a flush coming to his cheeks and he was extremely grateful that he had his mask on. He could think of absolutely nothing else and he knew that Wade could feel his awkwardness.

"So are you going to call me every time you're in a fight? 'Cause I'm pretty sure you're the one who told me that you could handle yourself. Or, maybe you just missed me so much you used the fight as a way to see me," Wade teases, kicking a rock into the street. Peter doesn't respond. "What's wrong, Spidey? Did you web your tongue to the roof of your mouth? I knew you were clumsy but not that clumsy."

"I'm fine. It's just been a really long day," Peter knows that he's being out of character but he honestly has no idea what to do with his feelings for the man beside him.

"Well, I know something that'll lift… you… up," Wade pops the last word in such a way that Peter knows exactly what he's referring to. And it gives him an idea. A more PG rated idea. He rolls his head as if he's disgusted and Wade laughs.

"You are so thirsty, Wade," Peter says, trying to get back into their groove while nonchalantly leading them into a dark alley.

"Well, with a face like mine, it's hard to get much action," there's a twinge of sadness in his voice and Peter's heart goes from beating to thudding. The darkness of the alley falls over them and Wade notices. "Usually when one person leads another into a dark alley, it's so that they can kill them or do indecent things to them, and I'm only 85% sure you're not going to kill me."

Peter laughs at the irony, pulls off his mask, and watches as Wade looks around, hyper-aware. They lock eyes and Peter knows that what he's about to do is going to end up really, really good, or really, really bad. Wade squirms a little under Peter's gaze, sending a ripple of satisfaction through Peter that he had never experienced before.

"Petey?" It was the first time Peter had ever heard Wade sound unsure. Peter had the upper hand and it felt good.

"Take off your mask," Peter says so matter-of-factly that he surprises himself.

"Yeah, no. It is definitely way too early in our relationship for this baby to come off," he says, making a dismissive gesture with his hands.

Well that failed, what was Peter supposed to do now?

"But man, it is hot in this suit," Wade says, pushing the bottom of his mask above his mouth.

Does Wade know what Peter is about to do? Is this his way of saying go ahead or is he really just cooling himself off? Wade's been flirting with him endlessly so this shouldn't be much of a surprise, right? Maybe he shouldn't do it, what if Wade rejects him? What if Wade was just messing around?

But what if he wasn't?

Peter closes the distance between them and before Wade can react, places his lips upon Wade's.


	2. Chapter 2

What the actual fuck.

Never in a million years did Wade Wilson, a.k.a. Deadpool, a.k.a. the guy who'd been antagonizing Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-man for forever, expect Peter Fucking Parker to kiss him in a dark alley. Did his stupid flirting actually win over the one guy he'd been pining after for years?

It has to be a dream. Peter has never indicated that he even enjoyed Wade's company, let alone have feelings for him. This boy who despised him so greatly would never kiss Wade, but Peter's lips are soft and fit perfectly upon his. The kid even has his eyes closed.

Holy fuck. Peter Parker initiated a kiss with Wade Wilson.

Realizing he just spent way too long thinking about what is happening, Wade responds to the pressure, just before Peter is about to pull away. His eyes close and his arms sneak around Peter's back, pulling him as close as humanly possible. Wade feels Peter's hand cup the back of his neck and suddenly time stands still. There is only Wade and Peter and the warmth that is radiating from their entangled bodies. Nothing else in the world matters and Wade makes a vow that from now on, wherever Peter goes, he will too.

Peter utters a small sound that makes Wade go rock hard and he knows that if they continue, he will have no control of what happens. He pulls back as gently as he can and rests his forehead against Peter's. Because of his abilities, Wade is never out of breath, but his breathing is ragged now, matching Peter's exactly. He tries to speak, but no words come. The infamous Merc with a Mouth is speechless.

Peter's hands drop to Wade's shoulders, then down his arms to rest on his hips. Wade knows that he should loosen his hold but what if letting Peter go makes him disappear? As if reading his mind, Peter speaks.

"Wade?" He's quiet, almost whispering.

"Hm?" Wade can't open his eyes. Peter's face could say anything, including a lot of things Wade really, really, really didn't want it to say.

"I'm not going anywhere," he breathes, sending a shiver down Wade's spine. He pulls back to look at Peter, a very flushed and ruffled Peter. The sight makes a place below Wade's belt tingle, reminding him just how thin his suit is.

"Are you okay?" Wade asks after clearing his throat. It is a stupid question but they're the only words that come to mind. Peter grins and Wade is pretty sure it's the most dazzling thing he's ever seen.

"Yeah. That went a lot better than I thought it was going to," he says and looks at Wade with a happiness he had never seen from the kid and Wade knows that he will do anything for Peter to keep it.

"Same here, I never thought that this would happen," he says, realizing that the shakiness he feels is his heart racing.

"Wait, but you've been flirting with me since you met me," Peter's eyes are full of confusion and Wade kisses his nose.

"I didn't think I'd actually get anywhere. You didn't exactly like me," Wade chuckles but Peter looks ashamed.

"I'm sorry Wade. Since you saved my ass a couple weeks ago I've-"

"There's a couple other things I want to do to your ass," Wade interrupts and Peter smacks his arm as a blush creeps over his cheeks.

"Shut up, I'm trying to apologize," his lip wavers and it looks like he's going to pout but Wade kisses him again. It's soft and quick and it makes Peter smile.

"It's okay, baby boy, I understand that sometimes I can be a real handful," Wade says.

"Not to mention really annoying," Peter mumbles playfully and Wade snorts.

"You're going to pay for that, Spidey," he says, tightening his hold but Peter slips away, his mask already on.

"You gotta catch me first, Deadpool!" Peter calls, already shooting webbing up the side of the building.

"Well that's easy," Wade says, teleporting to stand next to Peter who is perched on the edge of a roof. Startled, he begins to fall but Wade catches him.

"Okay, how about this then: last one to my apartment has to buy the other dinner?" Peter proposes, finding his balance and preparing to swing to another building.

"But I don't know where your apartment is," Wade protests.

"That's why I'll win!" Peter says as he falls off the roof and reappears swinging into the street.

"You're on Spidey!" Wade teleports to where Peter just landed, "But just so you know, if I'm buying, we're getting Mexican."


End file.
